


I'll Take Care Of You

by Dawninn_Gamgee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: FLUFF but only if you squint, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues... probably, Sadism, This is weird, What Have I Done, really weird, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninn_Gamgee/pseuds/Dawninn_Gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Merry loved to take care of Pippin.<br/>Even if he had to break him all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like destructive relationships or violence in general... Don't read.  
> And if you do, don't judge me :p

Merry liked to take care of Pippin.

In the midst of a battle, he would protect him. If he were alone, he would embrace him. If he were crying, he would sit by his side and offer him solace. He would dry up his tears, he would kiss his forehead. He would tend his wounds, and he would make him dinner. He would guard his sleep and make nightmares go away. He would hold his hand if he were afraid. He would walk by his side, until all paths were over. And he would keep him safe; and he would keep him his. Because he was his sweet little Pippin, his one and his only.

Merry was addicted.

Addicted to Pip.

But for Merry to heal him, he had to be broken.

And Merry would do that as well.

“Are you crying, my Pip?”

The smaller hobbit looked down, and sobbed. He had been beaten, and tied, and he hadn’t eaten in days… neither had he been allowed to stand or to ask for water. And all the while Merry would only stand there… whip in hand, making sure that he made him cry. And he had.

Pippin nodded softly.

Merry knelt next to him.  “Are you okay? Do you think you can walk?”

Pippin held back his tears, and slowly, he tried to stand up. He was surprised when he saw that his legs weren’t giving out. He looked up at Merry and he nodded again. “I… I can, Merry mine.”

“Well… That’s too bad.” His cousin replied. With a pipe, he hit him hard in the ankles. Pippin fell to the ground, and screamed. He was almost certain he had broken something. And it hurt. It hurt like madness. But no. He couldn’t be hurt. Merry would never hurt him… not beyond repair.

He loved him.

Merry leaned over him; pipe firmly grasped. “Do you _still_ think you can walk?”

Pippin shook his head as he wept. “No… No, Merry Mine, I can’t.”

Concerned, Merry took out a knife, and he untied him. “You’ve been awfully hurt, Pip. But don’t worry... I’ll take care of you now. Okay? You’re safe. You’re with me. And I’m going to protect you now.”

Pippin looked like a broken doll, and Merry’s heart ached inside his chest. He took him upstairs, and gently laid him on the soft covers of the bed. He sat by his side, and Pippin whimpered. “It’s okay, Pip; it’s alright. I’m here.” Merry reassured him, as he tenderly kissed his hair.

“Don't... don’t leave me…” Pippin whispered in his ear.

Careful not to hurt him further, Merry cuddled with him. “I won’t, Pip. I won’t. I’ll always take care of you.”

And he was being honest.

Because Merry loved to take care of Pippin.

Even if he had to break him all the time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.


End file.
